The Training Component of the Center for Causal Modeling and Discovery (CCMD) of Biomedical Knowledge from Big Data will (1) train data scientists to advance CMD methods to answer biomedical questions with Big Data, (2) train biomedical investigators to plan and conduct CMD analyses of large complex datasets, and (3) train users of the Center's software to quickly and easily apply CMD tools to Big Data problems. Individuals participating in CCMD training activities are expected to include graduate Students, postdoctoral students, young investigators and established investigators from academia and industry, across our own Center, Pittsburgh, other BD2K Centers, and beyond. The Training Component takes advantage of the unique environment at CMU and Pitt to contribute to the achievement of the following BD2K goals: 1) promote the careers of new and early-stage investigators, 2) contribute to the broad, effective dissemination of the approaches, methods, software, tools, and related resources developed by the CCMD, 3) develop innovative approaches to training in the skills necessary to do research in the area of Big Data science, and 4) share training methods and materials with other Centers as well as the broader community. We will leverage the extensive foundation we have built over nearly two decades to educate data scientists and domain scientists in the theory and application of CMD methods. We will develop unique training materials including innovative training software, to support a wide range of training activities targeted to our main constituencies. Professional training activities will include online tutorials, a new online course, integration with core curricula, CMD workshops, and a one-week CCMD Summer School. The benefits of our professional training activities will be immediately felt in our three training programs (two of which are NIH funded), and will extend out to our Universities and others, as well as other BD2K Centers. Efforts aimed at users include training videos, online documentation, software Webinars, Developer Office Hours, and Hackathons. The Training Component will increase the reach of the Center by promoting the Center's approaches and products within multiple scientific communities.